SpongeBob SquarePants (character)
(This article is about the retired meet-and-greet character originating from the animated TV show of the same name. You may be looking for the former attractions based on this character, SpongeBob SquarePants 3D, or Snoopy's Splash Dance, which was previously known as SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bash.) 'SpongeBob SquarePants '''is a former meet-and-greet character at Kings Island. He was a secondary mascot of the park from 2001 - 2005, and became a main mascot after Hanna-Barbera Land was converted to Nickelodeon Universe from 2006 - 2009. He is the protagonist of the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name. SpongeBob originally did not have a ride in the park when Nickelodeon themes appeared in the park until 2003, when the ''Paramount Action FX Theater (later changed to Action Theater), hosted SpongeBob SquarePants 3D, a motion simulator ride. Background SpongeBob SquarePants is an anthropomorphic sea sponge that resembles a kitchen sponge. He lives in a pineapple-shaped house residing in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom in the Pacific Ocean, along with his friends Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and many more. SpongeBob also works at the Krusty Krab restaurant run by Mr. Krabs, as a fry cook, along with Squidward. SpongeBob isn't the brightest person in Bikini Bottom, but he has a big heart and is always looking for ways to keep those around him happy, even though he sometimes ends up irritating others such as Squidward in the process. SpongeBob first appeared in his eponymous animated television on May 1, 1999, which is still airing to this day, making him the Nicktoon with the longest running TV series on the network. Ever since the popularity of his show, SpongeBob has branched out to other various forms of media. * SpongeBob made his big screen debut in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ''on November 14, 2004. * He made his video game debut in ''Nicktoons Racing ''in 1999 for the Game Boy Color. * And if you haven't noticed by now, SpongeBob has also made appearances in many theme parks across the country. Park Appearances SpongeBob no longer appears at Kings Island, but being one of the most popular Nickelodeon characters of all-time, he was a very popular choice for meet-and-greets. He was usually found interacting with guests, alongside other Nicktoons such as Jimmy Neutron, Cosmo, Wanda, Blue, and Dora the Explorer in the former Nickelodeon Theater, which now houses ''Snoopy's Barnyard Friends, a petting zoo. SpongeBob also had his own float in the former Nickelodeon Celebration Parade, which featured his pineapple house and clams that sprayed water when the mouths opened. SpongeBob's best friend Patrick Star greeted guests on foot while this float passed. SpongeBob was also one of the many Nicktoons featured in the Meet the Nicktoons show at International Street, which also included characters such as Angelica, Blue, Jimmy Neutron, Dora the Explorer, and Diego. Trivia * Kings Island and other former Paramount Parks aren't the only theme parks that have hosted attractions based on this character. Other locations include: ** Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Studios Hollywood SpongeBob and his friends are featured prominently in Universal's Superstar Parade, and as a meet-and-greet character at his own themed store, SpongeBob StorePants, alongside Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, and other characters from the show. It's worth noting that only SpongeBob and Patrick previously appeared at Kings Island. Another former Kings Island mascot, Scooby-Doo, is also a meet-and-greet character at these locations. ** The SpongeBob SquarePants 3D ''attraction that previously operated in the now-closed Action Theater has appeared at a number of locations, including other former Paramount Parks, several Six Flags parks, the Shedd Aquarium, and Madame Tussaud's wax museum in New York. ** The Mall of America. Since SpongeBob and the other Nicktoons were replaced by the characters of the ''Peanuts comic strip at Kings Island and other former Paramount Parks, it is ironic that the Mall of America in Minnesota originally featured a small area that was themed to the Peanuts ''comics, and was later replaced with a Nickelodeon-themed area also known as Nickelodeon Universe that features ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Rock Bottom Plunge, a roller coaster based on the character. * Since departing from Kings Island, the costume for SpongeBob has since been redesigned for other meet-and-greet locations of the character. While the original costume (pictured) is slightly more accurate to how the character appears on his eponymous show, he was only able to move his arms back and forth, but could not bend them, or move his fingers. This led to some awkward poses when giving hugs to park guests. The more recent costume seen in locations such as Universal Orlando Resort features a slightly skinnier body, and the arms are now able to be moved in various positions. However'','' the smaller body also makes SpongeBob appear taller than his on-screen appearance. The costumes for Patrick and Squidward have not been changed. * According to his temporary boating license seen in the episode No Free Rides, SpongeBob's birthdate is July 14, 1986. As of 2019, this makes him 33 years old. Category:Mascots Category:Former Mascots Category:Nicktoons Category:Meet-and-Greet Characters